Burning Twilight
by Whista
Summary: This is the alternate universe where James bites Bella and Edward can't suck out the venom, so Bella turns into a vamp, Charlie and Renee panic, and Jacob and wolf pack are suspicious, and much more. Rated T to be safe.


**Chapter 1: Late Angel**

**So, first fanfic ever and first time I am willingly writing for fun. Compulsive reader on this site and the reason I started writing is because I was searching for a great Idea I had for a twilight AU Fanfic and couldn't find any story close to it. So here I am writing at 11:00 PM. Wish me luck!**

**(Oh and all characters, world, past plot and anything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer (Except my little twist in the story line))**

Edward PoV

Fright, panic, terror… My Bella was being hunted like an animal by a true monster. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and I had five fist class seats strait to Phoenix. It would be ok, it had to be, and we would keep here safe until that bloodthirsty tracker was burnt to ash. Then, we take down the deceptive Red-Head before she can do any damage.

It's going to take half an hour until we land, half an hour till I can see my Bella, longest half hour of my existence.

***************Half an hour goes by***************

The Plane rolled up to the gate and the walkway expanded, I hurried to being the first out of the Plane, leaving the luggage to my family. I immediately found Jasper and Alice, but Bella was nowhere to be found. I then noticed that Jasper was trying to calm me down and they were both hiding their thoughts. I swear I started having a panic attack, if vampires could even have them, Jasper only helping slightly. What happened to my precious Bella?

Alice seemed to realize that she would have to tell me seeing as the rest of the family was still exiting the plane and Jasper was trying to keep me from sobbing or murdering something. She stepped forward and said "Bella escaped to go meet James at the mirror room I saw. That's what he was waiting for, and he made Bella think that he had her mother, that's why she left. He doesn't though, and we have to get to her fast or he will kill her. I already got a few fast cars and there bringing them around. It's likely that she'll be okay if we can get there in the next 20-25 minutes."

I wanted to faint, to cry, even just die right there, but mostly I wanted to drive and do something that could end up in having Bella safe and sound. So I did, I left them all and got one of the cars out front at a barely human pace. Alice gave me the address in her mind and I was speeding down the road straight to my Bella and the monster.

***************22 minutes pass***************

Cactus road, I finally got here, there was a ballet studio halfway down the street. That would have to be the mirror room. I raced up to the studio, leaving the car on the side of the street, and before I could break down the door, Bella screamed a scream filled with pain and helplessness. This had me filled with rage, that someone could hurt her like that, my sweet, innocent Bella.

I broke down the door, found James hovering over Bella, grabbed him and threw him across the studio to slam into the far wall of glass. Immediately I was at his throat tearing part of it to throw across the room. He suddenly shoved me back into the ground, breaking the floor boards, and tried to grab me by the throat. I pushed him off and he hit one of the windows, I grabbed him again before he could hit the ground, smacking him into the same wall as before. Growling I did rip out part of his throat and started to rip his arm.

"Edward, enough", said Carlisle as the rest of my family came inside, "We have it, Bella needs you." Jasper and Emmet took hold of him as I went to sit next to where Bella lay, only semi-conscious. Carlisle and Alice were already there, both with grim faces.

"Is she going to be okay? Did we get here in time? Please tell me she will be okay?" I started pleading.

"Edward", started both Alice and Carlisle, with a sorrowful and apologetic tone, Carlisle finished by saying "He bit her, she lost a lot of blood and I'm so sorry, but the venom has already entered her bloodstream. She has already started changing."

**Okay since this is my first fanfic I will probably write chapter two, but then not write until I get some reviews, cause who writes if nobody reads. So review even if it's just to say "Hi I read this" Please do. Also tell me about how long the chapters should be, 1,000 or 1,500 word count or less, Because I feel like this one is too short. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
